Unexpected Love
by Haley Reneee
Summary: Brittany hides from people by acting like a snobby rich girl from California. But, when she goes to La Push for a summer she meets Jacob, who imprints on he, and the pack. Can she over come her fears and show them the real her? Or will her parents ruin
1. Wolves and shirtless guys!

Unexpected Love

Brittany's POV

I walked a long the La Push beach. The sand between my toes and the soft summers breeze whipping through my hair. Even though I never wanted to come here in the first place doesn't mean I don't enjoy it. But, I will never admit that to anyone.

People think I'm a snobby rich girl from California. Maybe I am. Who knows. I've been acting like one for as long as I can remember so I probably just changed into the part. My mother is a famous designer and my dads a famous lawyer so I'm rich. But, not happy. My parents are never around. My only true friend that I can count on for anything is my butler Timothy.

Timothy has been living with us before I was even born. The nanny's would come and go, my parents would be invisible to my eyes but, Timothy, Timothy was always there. He's my best friend practically family. More of a father to me than my own dad is.

But, now here I am in La Push a little Reservation in Forks, Washington. The wettest place I've ever been to. I feel content here and I don't know why. Everything is different. It's a lot greener than California. And a lot smaller. But, I feel like something is pulling me to this very beach. I just have to find that something. I could have gone anywhere in the world for the summer but I choose La Push. Weird, I know.

I walked farther until I heard a wolf howl. Strange, I didn't know there were wolves in La Push. I swear if I get attacked I will hurt someone. I should have just turned around and kept walking towards the house. But, me being stupid me I walked the way the howl came from. I walked until I came to a clearing. There I saw five gigantic wolves. Well, this day just got a lot more weird.

They looked up at me and I froze. This is it I'm going to die. Jeesh I'm so stupid. I should have went to Paris or New York but nooo I had to come to Forks. I looked at everyone of them but when my eyes landed on a furry russet one I gasped at the feeling I was feeling. To be more clear I was feeling as if my world at stopped and just started orbiting around this wolf that stood in front of me. Weird right?

I shook my head trying to get the feeling to go away. Two words for you Epic Fail. I sighed at my silly feelings. Completely forgetting the five wolves in front of me. I was brought back to reality when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw the five wolves walking away.

I ran back to the beach, not looking back. This has definitely gone into my top five weirdest days. I ran my hands threw my hair when I got back to the beach. I sat down on a rock and fixed my dress just as a distraction so I wouldn't think about what had just happened.

I don't know how long I was there but after a while I heard talking and laughing. I looked up to see three boys walking along the beach coming my way shirtless. Seriously all they had on were shorts. They had amazing abs I'll give them that. I looked away from them and got up and went to the edge of the water. The water just barely touching my feet.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I spun around to see who my attacker was. Just my luck it was the three boys. Greeeat. Cue Sarcastic-ness. "Can I help you?" I asked completely annoyed.

"I'm Embry and this is my friend Paul the other one is Jacob and we just came over to say Hi," Seriously, I don't care. Jeesh how stupid can they get? Don't answer that. I looked at each of them trying to see if any of them were even worth my time. When my eyes fell on Jacob the feeling I had when I saw the russet wolf came back.

Jeez what is wrong with me today? Ugh!

"Is that all?" I asked, looking down at my nails. I'm just playing the part of the rich snobby girl from LA.

"Uh no we were wondering if you wanted to go to a bonfire tonight?" Paul asked. A bonfire? Is that like some sort of party?

"Is it like a party?" I asked, hopeful because I haven't been to a party in like forever!

"Kind of," Embry said. "Ok," I said. I'm only going because it's a party not because of Jacob. Jacob smiled really big. Huh weird.

"What time?" I asked ignoring the feeling I felt when he smiled. "Its actually right now," Jacob said. Omg. That is the first time I've heard him say something. And let me tell you his voice was HOT! I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Brittany by the way," I said just now remembering that I forgot to tell them my name. "Nice name," Jacob said. I blushed which is something I do not do. Darn you teenage feelings. "Thanks," I said.

We started walking in a awkward silence. Well, awkward for me. I was standing next to Jacob and Embry and Paul were in front of us. We walked the whole way there in silence. And it was very uncomfortable. When we got to the place where the bonfire was all I could think of was. This is definitely NOT a party.


	2. Author Note! Very Important!

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while but, I had

a lot of stuff happening to my computer. Aparrently, someone hacked into my

computer and everything I went on was fake and went to the person's computer. Yeah, it

was scary. And, before that my grandpa had to completly tear my computer apart. It was very sad.  
>So, I should be updating all of my stories as soon as I get home.<p>

Thank you all! 3


End file.
